


Black Cat

by WingsOfAnAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfAnAngel/pseuds/WingsOfAnAngel
Summary: Formatted like a Supernatural episodeSam, Dean and a newly human Castiel work on a case involving black cats at Halloween time.





	Black Cat

“Alright, I'm heading out. See y'all tomorrow.” Lexie waved briefly at Mr. McOwens, her boss, as she opened the door of the restaurant where she worked and stepped out into the brisk October night. It would take around 20 minutes for her to walk home, as she didn't have a car and her husband worked the night shift at the hospital. She pulled her jacket hood over her head, and shivered as she began the trek home. October 1st, and the weather was really in the mood to celebrate Halloween. This was the first night this year where the temperature wasn't in the mid 60s this late at night. And it was only going to go downhill from here.

  
The streets were eerily silent, making the hairs on the back of Lexie's neck prick. She had walked this path countless times, and yet for some reason, she felt like she was journeying through unknown terrain. She quickened her pace, yearning to return to the comfort of her home. Her heart sank when she realized that she was only 5 minutes into the 20 minute journey.

  
Without thinking, Lexie pulled out her phone and dialled the number she knew by heart. She let it ring, until finally she heard the voice she needed to hear.

  
“Lexie? I'm working hon, what's up?”

  
Lexie took a deep breath and slackened her pace, her husband's smooth voice soothing her.  
“I'm sorry Rob, I don't mean to bother you, I know you're really busy. I just... I don't know, I feel kinda... creeped out. I just needed to hear your voice.”

  
“It's okay, Lex. You're okay. Nothing out there can get to you. You'll be okay, I promise.”

  
Lexie sighed, she needed to hear this. “Thank you.”

  
Rob said something more, but Lexie didn't hear it. Her attention had been snapped away from her husband and toward the large bush on her right. The leaves were ruffling, as if something were inside them. She stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the bush.

  
“Rob shut up,” she whispered urgently into the phone. Lexie didn't move, still staring into the bush.

  
“Honey? What's wrong?"

  
“S-something's in the bushes.”

  
“Lex, calm down, you're probably just imagining things.”

  
“No, Rob! Something is in the bushes!” Panic struck her yet again, burning like a fire inside of her stomach. She slowly lowered the phone from her ear, backing away from the bush.

  
The shuffling of the bushes got louder, until Lexie swore she saw something moving in the shadows. She bent down slightly, trying to see what was in the bushes, holding her breath. She inched closer and closer, until the figure moved sharply and Lexie was staring into two bright gold eyes.

  
Lexie let out a yelp and jumped back, terror flooding her body. The black figure then emerged from the bush and ran across the streak in a black flash, avoiding Lexie completely. Lexie followed the small figure with her eyes, breath steadying as she giggled slightly. She shook her head, silently cursing herself.

  
Remembering her husband, she quickly raised the phone to her ear again and resumed her journey home.

  
“Lexie? Please answer me honey,” Rob's panicked voice met her ear.

  
“Rob, I'm okay. I'm okay.”

  
“Oh, thank God. I was so worried, I heard you scream and then I didn't hear anything, I didn't know what to think! What the hell happened?”

  
“I'm a stupid wimp,” Lexie giggled. “I thought something was after me, but it was just a cat. I'm such an idiot.”

  
“No, you're not an idiot. I'm just glad you're okay.”

  
“Yeah, me too. Well, I'm gonna let you go now, I know you're busy as hell.”

  
“I am, thanks honey. I love you. I'll see you in a few hours.”

  
“Love you too,” Lexie smiled as she pulled the phone away from her ear and tucked it into her coat pocket. She continued walking with a new pep in her step, feeling much more comfortable now that she had talked with Rob.

  
The rest of the walk went smoothly, and she arrived home safely. Once inside, she took a breath and sank down onto her couch. Closing her eyes, she took in her surroundings. She noticed the soft hum of the refrigerator, the soft carpet under her feet, the soft auburn glow of her living room. She was home and she felt safe.

  
She sat in silence for another minute, until she heard a piercing meow from behind her. She snapped opened her eyes, sitting in shock. Did she dose off? Was it her imagination? Slowly, she stood up and turned towards the source of the noise. Her breath caught in her chest when she saw the lean black figure and golden eyes, the same cat she had seen on her walk home.

  
“Wha-” she whispered, shock engulfing her. She had ran into the cat 10 minutes away from her house. How on Earth could it be in her house?

  
Lexie backed away slowly, the cat following her. Lexie quickened her pace, panicking. She didn't know why, but this cat was terrifying her and igniting a panic she had never felt before.

  
The cat suddenly leapt at Lexie. Lexie stumbled backwards with a yell, pushing the basement door open with her back. Her heart leapt as she fell, intense pain striking her body as she tumbled down the stairs.

  
The pain intensified until nothing was left but black. Still. Silent. Silent, except for the tiny pitter-patter of the black cat's paws as it padded down the stairs and over to Lexie's lifeless but warm body, curling into the curve of her broken neck.

  
The cat purred gently.


End file.
